New Super Mario Land - Retro Mode (Idea Game)
Story The Game takes places after the TV Show and Maybe Movie (Depends...) and what happens is rick explores in the action forest and finds a mysterious mage that tells him to be aware that one day the world of unikitty will be Playable Characters * Rick (Tutorial) * Master Frown (Beginning) * Brock (Beginning) * Puppycorn (World 3) * Hawkodile (World 5) * Dr. Fox (World 5) * Unikitty (World 6) Costumes # 16Bit Costume (World 1) # Blindfold Costume (World 1) # Camouflage Costume (World 2) # Swimsuit Costume (World 2) # Camouflage Costume (World 2) # Snorkel Costume (World 2) # Mud Costume (World 2) # Football Costume (World 2) # Firefighter Costume (World 2) # Parka Costume (World 3) # Wizard Costume (World 3) # Vampire Costume (World 4) # Corn Costume (World 4) # Hazmat Costume (World 4) # Space Suit Costume (World 5) # Cyborg Costume (World 5) # Cyber Costume (World 5) # Pilot Costume (World 6) # Rainbow Costume (World 6) # Apocalypse Costume (World 6) Iteams * Coin - World 1 * Coconut - World 2 * Ice Cream - World 3 * Corn - World 4 * Paper Clips - World 5 * Crystal - World 6 Confirmed Enemies World 1 * Wish Coin * Cupcake Monster * Dr. Fox's Evil Robot * Security Robot * Bat * Snowman - World 3 * Slime Creature - World 5 * Skeleton - World 5 * Ghost - World 5 * Salmon - World 8 Confirmed Bosses * Abigail (World 1) * Kaiju Kitty (World 1) * Eagleator (World 2) * Puppycorn (World 3) * Slime Creater (World 3) * Score Creeper (World 4) * Hawkodile (World 5) * Dr.Fox (World 5) * Angry Dragon Kitty/The Axolotl Kitty (World 6) Confirmed Locations World 1 - Unikingdom * Kitty Castle (Day) * Dr. Fox's Lab * Rock Caves * Unikingdom (Day) * Flower Park * Police Station * Unikitty Town (Night) Cage Prisoner: Master Papercut World 2: Action Forest * Action Forest * Action Forest River * Action Mountain * Hawkodile's Temple Cage Prisoner: Master Malice and Master Misery World 3: North Pole * Snow Overworld (Day/Night) * Crystal River * Snow Castle * Ocean Harbor Cage Prisoner: Master Hazard and Master Fear World 4: Spooky Board Game * Overworld (Night) * Foggy Ravine * Thorn Forest * Corn Maze * Twisted Carnival * Score Creeper Mansion Cage Prisoner: Master Plague and Master Pain World 5: Frown Town * Overworld * Toxic Valley Cage Prisoner: Master Doom World 6: Lego City * Overworld * Lord Business's Lair * Void Sky * The Axolotl Castle * Cat Arena Cage Prisoner: Rick's Girl Friend Soundtrack * Main Menu * Hub Zone * Unikingdom - Unikitty Castle * Unikingdom - Dr.Fox's Industries * Unikingdom - Rock Caves * Unikindom - Abigail Boss * Unikingdom - Unikitty Town * Unikingdom - Flower Park * Unikingdom - Police Station * Unikingdom - Unikitty Town (Night) * Unikingdom - Kaiju Kitty Boss * Unikingdom - Skateboard Minigame * Unikingdom - Fight * Action Forest - Overworld * Action Forest - River Ride * Action Mountain * Action Forest - Temple * Action Forest - Eagleator Boss * Action Forest - Clown Cart Minigame * North Pole - Daytime * North Pole - Nightime * North Pole - Crystal River * North Pole - Snow Castle * North Pole - Puppycorn Boss * North Pole - Ocean Harbor * North Pole - Slime Creator * North Pole - Fight * North Pole - Minigame * Spooky Board - Overworld * Spooky Board - Foggy Ravine * Spooky Board - Thorn Forest * Spooky Board - Corn Maze * Spooky Board - Twisted Carnival * Spooky Board - Score Creeper Mansion * Spooky Board - Score Creeper Boss * Spooky Board - Minigame * Spooky Board - Fight * Frown Town - Overworld * Frown Town - Toxic Valley * Frown Town - Hawkodile Boss * Frown Town - Alien Ship * Frown Town - Dr.Fox Boss * The Lego City - Overworld * The Lego City - Lord Business' Lair * The Lego City - Area 51 Void * The Lego City - Salmon Fortress * The Lego City - Final Boss * The Lego City - Minigame * Costume Shop * Pause Screen * Boss Victory Theme (Abigail,Kaiju Kitty, Eagleator, Puppycorn, Dr.Fox) * Boss Victory Theme (Slime Creater, Score Creeper, Hawkodile, Final Boss) * Game Over * Rescue Character Jingle * Complete Game Jingle MinigameMinigame Temple Castle ZoneCategory:Playlists